


Fire In Me

by Perfectly_Psychotic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Fire, M/M, Psychosis, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectly_Psychotic/pseuds/Perfectly_Psychotic
Summary: Fire had become their drug, and the pains of withdrawal they felt would not go away until they had gotten their next fix in the form of flames.





	Fire In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a fanart drawing of Stiles that is currently the background on my phone lol. I personally really liked writing this, and it turned out pretty much exactly how I wanted it to, which doesn't happen often with my stories haha  
> This fic is also inspired by a song, or at least the feel of it can be better experienced in my opinion if you listen to We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko before or while reading it.  
> It's honestly a great song, and the mood of it goes rather well with how I imagine this fic to feel emotionally, I think it helps with the mental imagery. Idk if that makes sense, but yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Stiles left his house and made sure no one was following him as he made his way to the reserve. He checked his bag along the way to make sure he had everything he would need; lighter fluid, a lighter, his fireproof jacket, his favorite pair of fingerless gloves, his mask, and most importantly, the special mix of mountain ash that he had requested from Dr. Deaton. He smiled to himself once he knew everything was there and looked ahead at the dark road ahead of him, gripping the wheel. He had been waiting for another night like this.

When he arrived at the reserve, he parked behind a small gathering of cars that he knew well and walked quietly through the dark woods, the air heavy but cool and welcoming to him. The moon was full tonight, though the clouds were covering enough of it that it didn't provide too much light, which excited him to think that the stunt the pack would be performing tonight would be all the more spectacular to watch.

When he reached his destination he found the other participating members of the pack already there, waiting for him in the dark- Scott, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Liam, Theo, and Derek.

"Did you bring the mountain ash?" Scott asked quietly, not daring to fully break the fragile and calm silence that had fallen over the group. Stiles simply nodded in response, pulling out the jar of dark blue ash labeled in Deaton's delicate handwriting on the side. Scott gave him a small smile and nod before motioning to the group to step towards him and away from Stiles. They did and all watched as Stiles opened up the jar, pouring it on the ground in front of them and slowly beginning to walk with it, pouring it out in a circle.  
A few minutes later, he came back around to the spot he had started at with just a little bit left in the jar, and stopped just short of completing the circle. Standing up, he closed the jar and put it away with that little bit still inside, looking up at the group.

"Let's get started then." Everyone looked to Derek and then got to work, pulling out supplies like the ones Stiles had made sure were in his bag, and together they all approached the worn, already half burned house that was now at the center of a circle of a rare and specific type of mountain ash- the kind that keeps in fire.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

The first time Derek had mentioned that he wanted to complete the buring of the Hale house after all the time that had passed, most of the pack wondered why. He had tried to protect it for so long, had defended it from all mentions of it being torn down or demolished. He had wanted what was left of it to stand as a lasting memory of what was once the home of a great family and an even greater Alpha.

But then he explained to them the history of the house itself, it's ties to the Nemeton and druid magic, and then everyone understood why it needed to go, and what needed to be done to kill the magic that still lay inside it's walls.

So they learned the ritual, taught by Derek and explained by Deaton, and had practiced many times under the watch of the Druid to make sure they would do it right when the time came. Only, somthing happened that many of them did not expect; though they should have known that working with dark magic like this would produce some kind of side effect.

In performing the ritual so many times over and over, some members of the pack began to feel drawn to the results produced, and they began to yearn for the next time they would all gather again to practice it.

The ones who didn't feel this pull started to become uncomfortable with the over excitement radiating from the rest, and they slowly began to pull themselves out of the plan until the only ones left were the ones who couldn't satisfy the growing hunger inside them until each time they had completed the ritual again and had watched another object go up in flames.  
It had become their drug, and the pains of withdrawal they felt between ritual practices would not go away until they had gotten their next fix in the form of flames.

It eventually became quite concerning to those who stood back and watched the linked psychosis unfold, but when Deaton seemed unconcerned and explained that the hunger for fire was natural and would go away once the final burning was completed, they relaxed and simply counted down the days to when their packmates would return to themselves and no longer be in this shared state of disassociation.

Tonight, that day had come, and now as the final group stepped back from the house now dripping with flammable liquid, Stiles pulled on his jacket and looked at the others.

"Time to finish this." There was a hint of a smirk on his face, and the others mirrored it as they all stepped back outside of the circle of ash and pulled on the masks they had brought to shield against the smoke that would be created and be able to cross the line.

Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out his own, a leather gas mask that he had fashioned with metal into looking like the face of a wolf, and he pulled it on along with his gloves. He took out the jar and held it open in one hand while he held his lighter with the other and again approached the house, only this time alone. He flicked open the lighter once he stood a mere foot from the house and the small flame that jumped up brought a wild look into his eyes. Then he slowly began to quietly chant the ritual phrase.

"The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth." He said the phrase under his breath over and as he knelt down and lit a single blade of grass on fire.

As soon as it was lit he stood and walked back to the group, still saying the phrase, and the closer he got the more he could hear them saying it with him, in unison. Once he reached the line, he stepped over and immediately poured the rest of the ash out and completed the circle. A dark blue flash went up from the ash all around the open clearing, and a moment later the flame struck the house and everything went up in a rush of orange, red, white, and blue flames.

The chanting stopped simultaneously as they all gasped in relief, their aching once again vanquished and consumed by the flames. They watched in fascination and desire, captivated by the rushing sound of the fire and the way the world around them had suddenly become so bright and enticing. Their bodies tingled with raw excitement, and Stiles couldn't hold back as he pulled his mask up off his face and closed his eyes as he took in the smell of the smoke, the special wood used to make the house giving off a scent that was like no other. He smiled, wide and open mouthed, and opened his eyes to look over at the one next to him, Derek. The Alpha wolf was looking back at him with a bright smile, his teeth sharp points and his eyes a dull red from the excitement and feeling of ecstasy that the flames brought them all. This had been their drug for almost half a year now, and this being their final fix brought them a feeling of euphoria like they had never felt before. It was incredible, and Stiles pulled Derek close to kiss him hotly.

"We did it, babe." Derek grinned and kissed him again.

"Yes. Yes we did."

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

The fire burned on for another 6 hours, reducing the house to ashes and scorching the earth all around it all the way up to the line of mountain ash surrounding the damage. The feelings of euphoria still hadn't completely gone away by the time the flames flickered out, the sky just beginning to lighten, and the small group looked around at one another and smiled to each other.

"That was beautiful." Allison voiced softly, and they all nodded.

"I'm glad we got to experience it together. We'll never have to feel like there's no one who understands what this felt like for us." They all agreed with Malia's words and after another few minutes Scott looked to Derek, who was standing behind Stiles and holding him against his chest in a gentle embrace.

"Is the ritual fully completed now? Is the magic of the Nemeton that was still inside the house depleted?" Derek nodded.

"It should be. Our work here is done." Scott nodded and looked around.

"We should get back to our houses before anyone comes to investigate and sees us or our cars here." Everyone nodded and one by one started to make their way back to the reserve entrance, an unspoken but shared feeling of contentment thruming through the last slivers of their fading group connection.

After a while, all that was left was a smoking ground and Derek and Stiles, still standing in the same position.

"I'm glad this happened." Stiles broke the silence and took another deep breath in of the smell. "I won't ever forget this." Derek buried his nose in Stiles' hair and nodded.

"Neither will I."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm honestly quite proud of this one, haven't had the will to write in a while and it felt good to get this out. :) If there's any mistakes or typos please let me know, thank you.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
